Atlantyda
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny = "Co to robi?" |poprzedni = "Co to robi?" |następny = "Zdjęcie" }} Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają odnaleźć zaginioną Atlantydę. Fretka bierze udział w konkursie na budowę najładniejszego zamku z piasku. Dundersztyc postanawia stworzyć armię roślin, które będą mu służyć. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele oraz Fretka i Linda spędzają dzień na plaży. Linda zauważa, że organizowany jest konkurs zamków z piasku i namawia Fretkę, żeby wzięła w nim udział. Fretka jednak odmawia, mówiąc, że Fineasz i Ferb na pewno by ją w tym przebili. Wtedy chłopcy stwierdzają, że nie mają zamiaru brać w nim udziału. Chcą natomiast odnaleźć zaginioną Atlantydę, która według wstępnych badań przeprowadzonych przez Ferba, znajduje się u wybrzeży Danville. Przyjaciele podchodzą z wielkim entuzjazmem do pomysłu Fineasza i Ferba, i wtedy też orientują się, że jest z nimi Irving Du Bois, który wsiadł ukradkiem, gdy stali na światłach. Mówi, że cieszy się że jest z nimi i wziął aparat, żeby wszystko fotografować. right|200px Pepe wchodzi do swojej bazy. Informacje dotyczące nowej misji przekazuje mu Carl Karl z przyczepionymi starymi wąsami Monograma, a gdy ten się zjawia przeprasza dziobaka, że musiał to oglądać. Pepe wyrusza na misję. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Irving żegnają się z mamą i mówią, że idą szukać Atlantydy. Linda stwierdza, że mają po prostu dużą wyobraźnię. Fretka widząc, że bracia sobie idą, postanawia wziąć jednak udział we wcześniej wspomnianym konkursie. W tym czasie Fineasz i Ferb i ich przyjaciele, szukają Atlantydy. Po drodze mijają wrak Titanica, samolot Amelii Earhart i grobowiec Posejdona. Fineasz każe im się skupić. Tymczasem Fretka razem z mamą startuje w konkursie i zaczyna budować zamek z piasku. left|200px Pepe wlatuje do sterowca Dundersztyca i od razu zostaje złapany w pułapkę. Heinz objaśnia mu swój nowy niecny plan. Mówi, że stworzył super zły związek chemiczny, który rozpyli na roślinach i w ten sposób zamieni ich w oddanych i wiernych żołnierzy. Twierdzi, że mając tak wielką armię, zawładnie całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Fineaszowi i Ferbowi udaje się odnaleźć Atlantydę. Rozpoczyna się piosenka "Atlantyda (piosenka)". Później chłopcy wpadają na pomysł, żeby wydobyć Atlantydę ją na powierzchnię, żeby wszyscy ją zobaczyli. Fretka denerwuje się, że jej zamek z piasku już po raz trzeci się rozpada, uważa, że kiedyś była w tym dobra, ale teraz ma dwie lewe ręce i mówi, że rezygnuje. Linda przypomina jej, że to miała być tylko zabawa. Wtedy podchodzi do nich Jeremiasz. Fretka wita się z nim i pyta co go sprowadza na plażę. On mówi, jej że jest sędzią w konkursie zamków z piasku. Fretka jest zdziwiona. Nastolatek dodaje, że jest bardzo ciekawy co Fretka razem z mamą zbuduję. Wtedy dziewczyna od razu zaczyna krzyczeć na Lindę, czemu ta stoi bezczynnie i mówi, że zamek sam się nie zbuduje. W tym czasie Dundersztyc zaczyna wprowadzać w życie swój plan. Wszystkie rośliny jednak zaczynają go atakować. right|200px Do Fineasza i Ferba pod wodą przyjeżdża dostawa czterech balonów pogodowych i pojemników z helem. Fretka razem z mamą buduje zamek z piasku i spieszy się widząc, że Jeremiasz już się zbliża. Tymczasem Pepe wydostaje się z pułapki Dundersztyca i wyskakuje ze sterowca. Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi mocują balony z helem do narożników Atlantydy i zaczyna ona zbliżać się ku powierzchni. Fretka kończąc zamek z piasku, widzi, że jest on do niczego i panikuje mówiąc, że jak Jeremiasz go zobaczy to pomyśli, że Fretka jest ofiarą losu. Linda pociesza córkę mówiąc, że Jeremiasz potrafi oddzielić to co myśli o zamku, od tego co czuje do niej. Jeremiasz podchodzi chcąc zobaczyć i ocenić ich zamek, gdy nagle, za Fretką i jej mamą, które tego nie widzą, Atlantyda wynurza się na powierzchnię. Jeremiasz myśląc, że to zamek zbudowany przez Fretkę i Lindę od razu uznaje je za zwyciężczynie konkursu i idzie po wstążkę dla zwycięzców. Pepe wraca do sterowca Heinza i rozpoczyna walkę z roślinami. Pocięte rośliny, które miały kolce, spadają prosto na Atlantydę i przebijają balony, które trzymały ją na powierzchni, przez co z powrotem wraca na dno. Linda mówi Fretce, że Jeremiasz chyba jednak nie potrafił oddzielić uczuć do zamku od uczuć do Fretki i że chyba lubi ją bardziej niż myślała. Fretka przyznaje jej rację i obie idą po odbiór nagrody, a ich zamek z piasku całkiem się rozpada. Zakończenie Pepe uwalnia Dundersztyca, a ten mu dziękuje. Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi wynurzają się na powierzchnię i dziwią się dlaczego Atlantyda znów zatonęła. Ferb mówi, że być może wolała ona pozostać zaginiona. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Atlantyda Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Przez futerał od gitary. Dżingiel zła brak (choć pojawia się melodia) '' Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Dowiadujemy się, że Izabela lubi grać w siatkówkę. * Ten odcinek pokazuje, że Fretka była kiedyś dobra w budowaniu zamków z piasku i brała udział w konkursach na rzeźbę z piasku. Powiązanie z serią * Po raz drugi widzimy Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół na plaży ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). * Fretka ma na sobie ten sam strój kąpielowy co w odcinku "Samolot! Samolot!". * Po raz drugi Dżingiel Dundersztyca występuje w wersji instrumentalnej ("Festyniarski festyn naukowy, inna historia"). Aluzje * Atlantyda '''- zaginione podwodne miasto w mitologi greckiej. * W odcinku zostaje wspomniany '''Titanic, '''ale także Posejdon.' * Gdy Baljeet podczas piosenki "Atlantyda" stoi na muszli, może to być aluzją do słynnego obrazu "Narodziny Wenus".'' * ''SpongeBob Kanciastoporty ''- podczas piosenki "Atlantyda" Ferb pije herbatę tak jak SpongeBob i Patryk w jednym z odcinków. Błędy * Kiedy wszyscy są na plaży, piłka którą dziewczyna i chłopak rzucają do siebie znika i pojawia się kilkukrotnie. * Titanic powinien znajdować się w Oceanie Atlantyckim. * Kiedy Carl usuwa sztuczne wąsy, jego powieki miały kolor jego skóry. Zwykle są one w tym samym kolorze, co jego szkła w okularach. Nawigacja en:Atlantis de:Atlantis es:La Atlántida nl:Atlantis pt-br:Atlântida